


please kill m

by allurfavesaretrans



Category: Gnomeo and Juliet
Genre: Other, Vore, gnomeo fucking dies, i want to die, piss drinking, toe slurping, yeah its crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurfavesaretrans/pseuds/allurfavesaretrans
Summary: put me out of my misery





	1. Chapter 1

y/n was laying on the bed, clad in sexy (your favorite color) lingerie. gnomeo walked in after a long day of helping his mom with the toilet flower and flexing his sexy muscles. upon seeing you, he let out a deep smexy moan, his hat popping up erect along with his meatstick. “gnomeo-kun…” you purred, shaking your hips seductively. “no babe not tonight im boutta piss” he groaned out. you gasped and bit your lip, craving the blue boy’s sweet, sweet pee pee. you slithered off the bed, army crawling to his feet. you tugged off his boots, holding back a moan at the sight of his yummy toesies OwO. you slurped them all up, moaning as his big ol donger got larger. you finally released the beast, salivating at his massive porcelain dongey. you slorped that up too. ur eyes rolled to the back of ur head as gnomeo finally released his delicious amber dick liquid down ur throat. ur belly felt so nice, you wanted more. you grabben gnomeo by his head and put him down ur throat, sighing as he slipped his way down ur esophogas, landing in ur lovely pink tummy. you had a good meal. i want to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon.

Soon. You don't know what's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this blew up on tumblr and its getting compared to the pro-life zootopia comic and i just want you to know the pure unadulterated raw power and effort that emminates off that fucking comic could not compare. id ask if you can imagine spending that long drawing furries arguing about mortality but i wrote this. so.  
> also because this blew up on tumblr; yell at me for writing this at all-ur-faves-are-trans.tumblr.com for more shenanigans, haha! i want a deep web hitman to kill me.


End file.
